


Champion

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Hawkmoth Has Akumas, Ladybug has Champions
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Champion

**_ Champion _ **

Ladybug groaned as Rena and Carapace hit the side of a building. Roi Singe, Pegasus and Viperion were all nursing similar wounds. Bunnix was clutching her arm and Chat had gone to recharge and bring Queen Bee out of retirement. Ryuuko landed beside Ladybug.

“Any ideas on where the Akuma is?” Ryuuko asked, noticing the stressed look on Ladybug’s face.

“No, and I hope Chat is fast, because I doubt that we can hold on for much longer.” Said Ladybug, rubbing her face, “I know you and Chloe don’t see eye-to-eye, but we are literally pulling as many assets as we can.”

“You were off by two letters.” Said Kagami, frowning, “Do you think it might be in their helmet?”

“Which one?” Came the sarcastic response.

Ladybug could feel her headache getting worse, a couple of thuds behind her and Ryuuko allowed Ladybug to know Chat and Queen Bee had arrived.

“So, what did I miss?” Queen Bee asked, as the Akuma took a swipe at Chat.

“Akuma showed up, we showed up, wiped the floor with us for a bit, Mayura showed up, Mayura left, Senti-monster appeared, Chat went to get you, I have a migraine and it’s not even lunch.” Said Ladybug, unaware of how the spots on the back of her hands started glowing.

“Akuma vanished.” Said Chat, as the Akuma disappeared.

Ladybug snapped.

“OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Ladybug yelled, “I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WE OUT NUMBER THEM AND SOMEHOW WE’RE LOSING!”

Ladybug didn’t see the looks of fear and horror on her teammates faces, or the camera that was recording her live, or the Akuma, who’d hidden underground, wet themselves in fear. She also didn’t see one of the spots on her suit fly off and into the city.

Nadja could only blink as The Heroes of Paris slowly picked themselves up, as their Leader put the fear of god into everyone in a three-mile radius of her. Ladybug then pitched forwards, being caught by Chat Noir.

“And this, Ladies and Gentlemen,” Said Nadja’s co-host, “is why sleep is important.”

There was a nervous chuckle, as the camera caught Ladybug coming too, Ladybug’s head shot up with a light blue mask around it.

“What the hell?” Said Ladybug, as the thoughts of another filled her head.

“I could ask you the same.” Came a voice from the other end, “I wasn’t expecting any visitors.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t intending on intruding.” Said Ladybug, as her teammates watched her exchange with slight concern.

“It’s fine.” Said the person, “Is everything alright?”

“Akuma attack, this one is a bit more trouble than we first thought.” Said Ladybug, her mind then freezing, “Wait, guys did I make an Akuma?”

“Yeah,” Said Bunnix, “Could’ve used it earlier actually.”

“Do you need some help?” Asked the voice.

“Yeah,” Said Ladybug, the blue mask was shaped like the shell of a Ladybug, it glowed, “I’m sorry to bother you with this, but would you be willing to help. I mean, it’s perfectly fine if you don’t, I’ve never actually given people powers before and-”

“Paris is my home, despite my situation,” Said the Voice, “The Akuma is fire themed right?”

“Yeah, a Fire Chief got angry because no one listened to his safety drills.” Said Ladybug, thinking on the Akuma.

“So, grant powers that will counteract or help counteract his.” Said the Voice.

Ladybug thought on the powers that would counteract fire, before smiling.

“Alright, I believe having power over foam, water and CO2 would work best,” Said Ladybug, “Would you like to choose your name, or shall I give you one?”

“I think you should come up with that one.” Said the Voice, a humorous tilt to it.

“Alright, Extinguisher.” Said Ladybug, before the Akuma reappeared.

“I think I know where to find you.” Said Extinguisher, as Ladybug and the rest of the team turned back to the Akuma.

Ladybug and her team jumped into action, Pegasus opening a portal behind the Akuma, allowing a jet of foam cover them up to their neck.

“Amazing how simple things are when you have the right tools.” Said Ladybug, walking up to the Akuma, grabbing the badge on his jacket and passing it off to Chat.

Extinguisher waited for Chat to Destroy the Akumatized object and Ladybug to Purify the Akuma before handing over a slip of paper to Ladybug, allowing her to remove her spot from it. Ladybug walked away and picked up the Lucky Charm, a bucket, and threw it into the air, casting the cure.

“I think we should head home.” Said Ladybug, turning back to the man that was Extinguisher, “Do you need a lift?”

The man shook his head, “No, I think I make my way back to my doorway from here.”

Ladybug froze, “I’m sorry, but what do you mean by that?”

“I’m homeless.” Said the man, “There’s a reason I was so ready to help, since I’m going to be sleeping out here tonight.”

The man started walking away, a slight limp in his step. Everyone slowly turned and looked at Chloe, who looked at the others.

“What’s your name?” Chloe yelled, making the man stop.

“Phil Marks.” Said the man, before he started walking away again.

Chloe jogged after him, “What job did you have before you were homeless?”

“I was a safeguarding officer at a school, before it was shut down.” Said Phil, a slight wince.

“I think my school is looking for a safeguarding officer.” Said Chloe, making Phil stop, “I’m sure they’d be more than willing to help you get back on your feet.”

Phil turned and faced Chloe, “What’s the schools name?”

“College Francis Dupont.” Said Chloe, making Phil laugh.

“I doubt they’d accept my application.” Said Phil, “Considering the Paedophile ring that was busted at my last workplace.”

Chat’s eyes lit up, “That’s who you are, you’re the guy that tipped the police off.”

“I suppose.” Said Phil, as a small dog ran up to him, “Hey Chester, let’s get you some grub, eh?”

Chloe was quiet, before she cancelled her transformation and pulled her phone out of her pocket. The team slowly dispersed, Ladybug being the last one to leave. The last Ladybug saw of the two, Chloe was having a conversation with someone on her phone and Phil was fishing change out of his pocket to get Chester some food.

/*/

Marinette yawned as she took her seat next to Alya, with her best friend pushing a cup of coffee towards her. Marinette took the cup in her hands, before Ms. Bustier walked into the class, with a tearful Lila behind her.

“This is going to be good.” Marinette sarcastically muttered, before she started to drink her coffee.

“Good morning, Class.” Said Ms. Bustier, tersely, “Lila has something she has to share with us.”

The class focused on Lila, who looked like she didn’t want to be there.

“I-I’ve been lying.” Said Lila, making Marinette spit her coffee out.

“The new safeguarding officer contacted Lila’s parents,” Said Ms. Bustier, stiffly, “and apparently Lila had been telling them the school had been closed.”

“Ouch.” Said Marinette, before looking down at her coffee, “I need a bigger cup.”

The rest of Marinette’s day was filled with her Classmate apologising to her and how they were going to make it up to her.

A week later, Marinette and a couple other Class Representatives were called to the Safeguarding office. They had been trying to get a trip to the catacombs of Paris, followed by a tour of Notre Dame. Marinette knocked on the office door and a familiar voice said come in.

Marinette opened the door and found Phil Marks shuffling through a wad of papers, while Chester lay at his feet.

“Ah, Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” Said Mr. Marks, “I assume you’re here about the Notre Dame trip.”

Marinette’s heart swelled, now knowing that her team helped someone outside of being Akumatised.


End file.
